Boom-Box
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Relationships come to an end, and it's easy to tell yourself that. What's not so easy is making your heart believe it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own that boom-box idea from **_**Good Luck, Charlie**_**; I don't own the line "Oh, this is Austin, by the way," like PJ said in that same episode; I don't own **_**Austin &amp; Ally**_**; I don't own the 'Do You Like Waffles?' song; I don't own the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS; NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**A/N: Okay! Now that that's settled, thanks a trillion for reading and feel more than welcome to drop a review! *smiley**

When Ally Dawson had returned home from work Monday night, she found something she hadn't been expecting. The 21-year-old looked quizzically at the boom-box on the bench in front of her apartment, wondering what on earth the reason could be for its being there.

"Strange," Ally murmured to herself. She noticed a small slip of paper and saw that it read 'Play me.' So Ally did as she was told. She pressed the play button, a tad worried that it would be a creepy stalker message, and the tape began.

"Hey, Ally. I know my voice is probably not the one you'd want to be hearing right about now, and I'm sorry about that. I won't run off into apologies, so bottom line is: I regret everything bad that happened between us, especially the breakup. I wrote you a song, and even though my music is pretty much the _reason _we broke up, I want you to remember the music we made together as… not destructive. Okay? So here goes. I named the song 'When I Was Your Man.'"

"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now.

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same.

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down,

Cuz my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name.

It all just sounds like ooooh…

Too young, too dumb to realize,

That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand.

Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance.

Take you to every party cuz all you wanted to do was dance…

Now my baby's dancin', but she's dancin' with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life.

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made.

Oh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes.

Ooh, I know I'm probably much too late,

To try and apologize for my mistakes,

But I just want you to know…

I hope he buys you flowers… I hope he holds your hand,

Gives you all his hours, when he has the chance.

Take you to every party,

Cuz I remember how much you loved to dance.

Do all the things I should've done,

When I was your man.

Do all the things I should've done,

When I was your man."

Ally had begun to cry, and when her cell phone rang out a new message, she half hoped that it would be Austin, but it wasn't. It was Dallas, her boyfriend. Quickly, she paused the tape to read the message.

_**Hey, Alls. Home from work?**_

Ally wiped her nose on her sleeve–Dallas' sweatshirt–and sighed. She put down her phone, unable to respond to him, and continued the tape.

"There you have it," Austin said. "Ally, I mean every word in the song. I miss you, and want you still, but I know you've finally moved on, and I'm… happy you're happy. That's the truth. All I want is for you to be happy, Als. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Don't worry, I know your heart is with Dallas right now, and I respect that. So good luck with everything, and like I said, I hope he's doing all the things I should've done when I was your man. I want the best for you. Oh, this is Austin, by the way. In case you didn't know… So yeah. Later," Austin finished. Ally giggled at the end, grinning at the boom box like Austin could have popped out of the speakers if she wished hard enough for him to. But she knew he wouldn't. Ally picked up her phone as she stood, grabbed the boom box and note after opening her door, and stepped inside. Setting it all down, she texted Dallas back.

_**Yeah, but I'm really tired. See you tomorrow?**_

When he replied in agreement, Ally went into her contacts to find the one name she hadn't been able to stomach for almost over a year. It had taken her six months to get over Austin Moon, and even when she had Dallas, Ally still couldn't bear to delete Austin's contact.

_**Thanks for the song. I think that'll be a new hit.**_

Austin responded immediately, just like he always had when texting Ally.

_**Thanks. I just tried to write my own songs, and this one isn't all that great. But I try to get my feelings straight and then put them into a song and just go with it. It's more complicated than it sounds.**_

Ally laughed and replied:

_**Lol I write songs too, u know. I guess I'll talk to u later, then? I'd love to be friends again. U were the best friend I've ever had.**_

Anxiously, she waited for a reply. When the song 'Do You Like Pancakes' played, signaling a text from Austin, she tapped it open immediately.

_**I'd love that, Als. **_


End file.
